


The Big Four At Hogwarts

by Nightshadeclifford



Series: Drafts And Random Fics I Might Revisit [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: But maybe that's just me projecting, He has a bad habit of not wearing shoes lol, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney) Friendship, Hiccup carries around more books than Hermione, Hiccup has dirt on everyone, Hiccup has still lost his foot, Hiccup is armed with sarcasm and a mini Toothless, Hiccup is the king of snark, Hiccup may or may not be a little self depreciative, Hiccup will blackmail them, Hufflepuff Rapunzel, I'm taking some creative liberties and using some quotes from incorrectrotbtdquote from Tumblr, Jack being Jack, Jack has his staff to cast magic instead of a wand, Jack will prank them, Merida has a few anger issues, Merida is Ron's cousin, Merida will throw hands if her friends are insulted/hurt, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Rapunzel carries around a frying pan because why not, Ravenclaw Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Slytherin Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), So don't piss him off, and rapunzel will just stare at them with a kicked puppy expression, gryffindor merida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/pseuds/Nightshadeclifford
Summary: During Harry's fifth year Ron's cousin Merida and three of her friends transfer to Hogwarts. A redheaded tomboy that had a few anger issues, a sweet blonde that had a strange chameleon, a white-haired boy with an affinity for snow and pranks, and a peg-legged boy that had a mini dragon.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: Drafts And Random Fics I Might Revisit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The Big Four At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own any of these series. All rights go to their respective owners. 
> 
> Also, I have no title ideas so please feed me inspiration.

The Hogwarts express rattled and rocked as Harry shuffled along corridors lined with carriages, Hermione and Ron bickering behind him.

Sighing Harry turned to look at his friends, eyes narrowed.

“Ron, what exactly did your mum say about finding your cousin?” Ron’s eyes gained a nervous look as he fiddled with his trunk, teeth worrying his lip.

“Merida should be with three of her friends apparently. All four are transferring this year.”

Harry nodded.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “This Merida can’t be too bad Ronald. You’re being dramatic.”

Ron stared at Hermione desperately. “’Mione you don’t understand. Imagine Ginny but more deadly and with a bloody lot more anger issues.”

Hermione opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by a thick Scottish accent piping up ahead of them.

“Anger issues ya say Ronald. Well I’d be lyin’ if ‘ah said I didn’ ‘ave a few issues.”

Ron squeaked and ducked behind Hermione, eyes startled and was that… fear? Turning to face the owner of the voice, Harry stared at what was essentially a red headed Trelawney with less jewellery and glasses.

Harry met sky blue eyes that burned with amusement, a smirk curling at the girl’s mouth. A greenish blue flannel was throw over a simple tank top, ripped jeans and sneakers. The mystery girl blew a single ginger curl away from her face, hair bushier and frizzier than Hermione’s. (Which Harry previously believed was impossible.)

Ron gave a startled squeak. Scoffing Hermione stepped forward confidently, thrusting her hand out. “Hermione Granger, and you are..?”

The ginger stepped forward and gripped Hermione’s hand with obviously surprising strength, if Hermione’s slight grimace and squeak were anything to go by.

“I’m Merida DunBroch. Yah probably know me as Ron’s cousin.” Merida gave a slightly wolfish smile, skin glowing in the amber lights. “Aunt Molly said something about you three sitting with me an’ me friends?”

Ron gave a hesitant nod. Merida smiled. “Great! Hope ya won’t mind the chaos.”

Harry blanched. ‘Chaos?’

Hermione gave a bright grin. “Lovely. Lead the way!” With a raised eyebrow Merida turned and began to walk down to the end of the corridor, the Golden Trio trailing after her. The four of them ended up standing in front of a carriage door. Strangely enough the glass pane was frosted over, intricate patterns dancing across the glass.

Harry stared at the patterns confusedly. “W-Why is the glass covered in frost?” Merida let out a sigh. Instead of answering she slammed the door open and yelled out, “Oi Frost! Stop makin’ it bloody snow for the love of-“

Merida was abruptly cut off as a ball of snow hit her straight in the centre of her face. Harry stared at the quickly melting snow as it flopped unceremoniously to the floor, forming a damp puddle on the ground.

Silence filled the tense void between the trio and Merida’s friends. A startled yelp of “I’m sorry!” was quickly followed by a small giggle.

“Sorry Frizzball but that wasn’t me, Punzie threw that one.”

Merida’s quickly reddening face lost all anger at the mention of ‘Punzie’, a small smirk gracing her features instead.

A sigh. “Alrightie then,” Merida stepped to the side to allow for the three Gryffindor’s to shuffle into the compartment, small dustings of snow riddling the carriage. “But I swear on Freyja that if you make it snow even more ‘ah won’t be so merciful.”

Harry exchanged slightly alarmed glances with Ron and Hermione. ‘Merciful?’

The carriage contained only two other people, though based on all the luggage there was four people there. Merida flung herself down with a groan onto the seat beside a blonde girl, her hair longer than Merida’s but evidently well-kept, reaching down to her thighs.

Harry picked the empty row of seats across from the transfers, Ron and Hermione on either side. With a little bit of magic their trunks were stored away neatly in the above head compartments.

The blonde threw her hand forward eagerly, a beaming smile stretching across her face. Harry shook her hand gently.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Rapunzel!” With a wave of her hand Rapunzel withdrew a sleeping chameleon, the small reptile opening a single eye to stare at the Golden trio before falling back asleep. “This is Pascal!”

Harry smiled at the grumpy reptile. “Harry Potter.”

Without introducing himself Ron leaned forward eagerly. “What houses are you in? Which quidditch teams do you-“

Hermione slapped a hand over Ron’s mouth, his bumble of questions becoming nothing more than muffled gibberish.

“I apologise for Ronald here, He rarely ever thinks before opening his mouth.”

Rapunzel let out a small giggle, her smile never leaving her face. With a smirk Merida snorted. “Sounds like someone we know.” She roughly nudged the boy beside her. “’You sure that ‘aint yer long lost relative Jack?”

The boy, Jack, let out a mock gasp and shook his head, pure white hair flipping across pale skin. He clutched at his blue hoodie dramatically.

“Merida! I can’t believe that you have betrayed me as you have, accusing me, Jack Frost of not thinking before I speak. This is clearly treason! Rapunzel, hold me as I fade away into the void of the unknown.”

And with that, Jack flopped down face first onto Rapunzel’s lap, body limp and loose.

Merida shook her head. “Drama queen.”

Rapunzel merely smiled at them, ignoring Jack’s muffled “I resent that” from her lap. “To answer your questions,” she started with a laugh. “Yes we have been sorted, and we don’t really follow a team I guess.”

That got Harry’s attention. “What house are you guys in?”

Merida opened her mouth, only for a slight nasally voice to come from the carriage door.

“Well Merida’s in Gryffindor, Rapunzel is in Hufflepuff, I’m a Ravenclaw and Jack’s a Slytherin.”

Hermione let out a startled yelp.

Jumping Harry turned to see a boy looking at all of them with forest green eyes staring at them. He sighed, unslung his leather side bag and sat down beside Jack. He walked with a strange ‘pink’ ‘pink’ noise. What was that about?

Ron stared at Merida as if she was crazy. “You’re saying, that you’re a Gryffindor and friends with a Slytherin!?” Ron spat the word as if it offended him deeper then not liking Quidditch.

Merida raised an eyebrow. “Yah, you got ah problem wit’ that?”

The new boy shook his head with a sigh. “Merida, Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s are famous for loathing each other.”

Jack’s eyes widened, blue pupils shimmering with shock. “Really?”

“And all of ‘em are bloody evil!”

Shocked silence followed Ron’s outburst, the train’s rattling filling the pregnant silence.

Then the last thing that Harry though would happen after accusing someone’s friend of being evil was for them to laugh.

Merida was rocking back and forth, gleeful shrieks escaping her lungs. Rapunzel had clasped both hands over her mouth, shoulders trembling and face red.

Harry stared at them dumbfounded as the girls collapsed in on themselves, the boy snickered, a small smile gracing his features. Wild auburn hair framed his face with a pale scar just under his mouth, barely noticeable unless catching the light.

Jack himself was gasping for air, snowy skin flushed, pearly whites on full display.

Merida released another breathless cackle, heaving desperately. “Frosty? Evil? Hah! He couldn’t be evil even if he tried!”

Hermione shook her head, causing frizzy strands to fly around ever so slightly. She looked at the new comer. “I’m Hermione Granger, you are…?”

She let the sentence hang. The new boy gave a small, slightly toothy smile. “I’m Hiccup,” Hiccup reached into his leather satchel and withdrew a mini dragon very similar in size to the model dragons from the previous year, only the size of a kitten though. “And this is Toothless!”

The dragon had midnight scales with acidic green eyes, ironically they mirrored Hiccup’s eyes. The strange thing was that the dragon’s tailfins were two completely different shades. On the right was evidently his natural tail but the other was a Gryffindor red, a small attachment made of leather.

Toothless trilled affectionately, giving a toothy smile before spreading his wings and jumping onto Hiccup’s shoulder, burrowing into the crook of his neck.

Hiccup gave an affectionate laugh. “Love you too bud.”

Ron leaned over to Harry, eyes still wide. “Is he… talking to the dragon?”

Hiccup gave an affectionate laugh. “Love you too bud.”

Ron leaned over to Harry, eyes still wide. “Is he… talking to the dragon?”

Harry gave an uncertain shrug. “No clue.”

Hiccup looked up with a small smirk. “Yup, I can understand Toothless just as much as I can understand you guys.”

Hermione stared incredulously at the small male. “You can talk to dragons?”

Hiccup pulled his legs up onto the seat and leaned his back against Jack’s arm, pulling out a thick tome and resting it against his legs.

“Mhm.”

Ron stared at his left foot though. “What the bloody hell happened to your leg!?”  
Hermione looked before slapping Ron’s arm hard, inciting a yelp. “Ronald! You can’t just point out something like that!”

Harry stared at where a foot should’ve been. Instead there was a metal peg. Hermione adopted a mournful tone. “I am so sorry about him.”

Hiccup gave a small smile and shook his head, a finger absentmindedly scratching Toothless under the chin. “It’s alright, I lost it a while ago, so you’re good.”

Harry couldn’t help but blurt out, “How’d you lose it?” ignoring Hermione’s glare.

Hiccup shrugged non-committedly. “An accident in my village regarding a mountain-sized dragon and a giant fireball.”

Harry nodded. _‘That must’ve really hurt.’_

Hiccup opened the tome and stared at the pages, fingers slipping under and turning pages when needed.

The rest of the train ride was peaceful, with Merida having pulled out a small dagger, ( _Where the bloody hell did she get that?_ ) and whittling away at a small clump of wood.

Rapunzel had opened a book to reveal sketches ranging from nature to people to different landscapes and buildings, her tongue poking out as she dragged a pencil across the paper, humming gently.

And Jack had pulled down a large stick (staff?) with a curved hook at the top, the wood dusted with frost, and was creating different animals with glimmering particles of ice, a small bunny dancing along the floor and a dragon flying around the ceiling, circling the group.

Harry smiled at the peace. Maybe he would have a peaceful this year, the only interesting thing being the Transfer students.

One could wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to my best friend who saved me from an existential crisis and assisted me in avoiding sobbing myself to sleep UvU


End file.
